¿Me podrás amar algún día?
by xinthiia
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde, que empezó todo esto, pero hasta ahora no he visto ningún cambio en ti, será que lo que siento por ti no es suficiente….


¿Me podrás amar algún día?

Han pasado dos años desde, que empezó todo esto, pero hasta ahora no he visto ningún cambio en ti, será que lo que siento por ti no es suficiente….

Nota: Solo utilizare a los personas del príncipe de tenis, para no ser más obvia la historia…. En esta historia pongo más que mis ganas de expresar lo que siento, ya que no puedo decirlo en la cara, quizás nunca llegaras a leerlo, pero esto es lo que siento, y con esto espero decirte adiós….

Reencuentro

Han pasado un par de años desde que no he visto a mis amigos , puedo decir, que la última vez que los vi fue en nuestra graduación, desde ahí, me han pasado bastantes cosas, puedo decir, que me volví a enamorar pero, esa no fue una experiencia demasiado gratificante lo que sí, es que me enseño muchísimo y desde entonces mi personalidad, cambio, quizás puedo seguir siendo un poco tímida, pero ya no abro tan fácil mi corazón no quiero que nadie más lo vuelva a dañar.

Hoy 9 de marzo esta de cumpleaños, unos de mi queridísimo amigo, Momo, me ha invitado a su fiesta, pero la verdad no estoy segura de asistir, aunque Tomo, me ha insistido bastaste que vaya, quizás sea una buena ocasiones para reencontrarme con todos mis amigos, bueno todo dependerá de cómo llegue a mi casa, ya que aunque sea sábado hoy me todo trabajar desde muy temprano, ya que estamos contra el tiempo con el cierre del año, así, que después decidiré.

Ya había llegado a mi casa, estoy realmente agotada, pero por otra parte tanto como Momo y Tomo, me han llamado para ver si voy a ir, pero en realidad aun no me decido.

Ya faltante muy poco para que empezara el cumpleaños de Momo, decidí ir, por lo cual de alguna forma conseguí llegar, para juntarme con Horio, el cual es el novio de Tomo, buscamos algo junto para comprarle a Momo y dirigirlo hacia su casa.

Estando ahí , se me fue todo el cansancio que pude haber sentido , fue un verdadero placer volver a verlos, me siento demasiado feliz, estaban todos, Fuji, Ohichi, Takamura, Tezca, Eichi, hasta Kaido estaba la verdad empezamos a conversar de todo un poco, comimos , bebimos , no puedo negar que me estaba mareando un poco .

Mientras estaba conversando con Momo, este recibe una llamada, que para mí no tenía ninguna im potencia, este comenzó a darle la dirección de su casa y empezó a alejarse de nosotros, escuche que le grito algo a su mama, pero no legre percibir que era, de esa misma dirección venían Ann y tomo, las cuales se dirigieron directamente hacia mí.

Debes estar feliz– me decían en unisonó las chicas.

Para ser sincera no entendía por qué lo decían, – ¿Por qué? – veía sus rostro no sabía cómo explicar lo que vía en sus caras.

En verdad,¿ no sabes de lo que te estamos hablando? – me preguntaba, Ann.

No – fue tan solo lo que puede decir, para digerirme hacia el baño.

Aun por más que intentara relacionar las cosas que me decían mis amigas para mí era imposible así, me busque a Ann, y le pregunte qué es lo que estaba pasando de que en un momento a otro, todos empezaron a molestarme con la persona que estaba por llegar.

Amiga, recuerdas que en la gradación bailaste con el chico que te gustaba – me decía Tomo. Yo solo pude hacer un pequeño gesto de aceptación – bueno en este momento el se dirige así acá.

Y podrán terminar lo que empezaron – esta vez fue Ann quien hablo.

Yo seguía sin entender, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en lo que me habían dicho, ya que junto con Momo, estaba un chico, que se dirigían hacia donde estábamos todo, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue ahí que recordé que si era el chico que en ese tiempo me gustaba y que había logrado bailar con el pero tan solo eso , no se porque hacían tanto escándalo, aunque observándolo mejor se había puesto muy lindo , sus ojos ámbar , estaba más alto, había dejado de ser el niño del cual me había enamorado en aquel tiempo .

** Fiesta**

La celebración continuaba al igual, que la conversación, en una de esa nos enteramos que Takeshi, estaba de novio con una chica llamada Tamaki, la cual no se había acercado a nosotras, la observamos de lejos era muy hermosa. Su cabello largo negro y sus ojos color azul, pero una de nosotras aparto l mirada de la chica, poniendo una cara de tristeza.

¿estás bien? – fue lo único que se me le ocurrió preguntarle a Ann, todas sabias que la Tachibana estaba enamorada del ojivioleta.

Si – respondió ella intentando no llorar– mejor porque no vamos a bailar con los muchachos– sonriendo.

Tal como lo dijo Ann, fuimos a bailar con los muchachos, yo por mi parte bailaba con Fuji, hace tiempo que este me había dicho que sentía algo por mí, pero la verdad más que amor de pareja era un inmenso cariño de amistad.

Estaba muy animada bailando con Shushuke, pero mi vista no se apartaba del ojos ámbar, que estaba hablando con los padres de Momo, de no sé qué cosa.

Te pasa algo– me decía Fuji.

Eh, no nada, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada.

Entonces será mejor, que dejemos de bailar un rato. ¿quieres algo de tomar? –solo asentí con mi cabeza, mientras me dirigía donde estaba sentado Momo, para descansar un rato.

Mientras, estaba conversando con los chicos, sentía que alguien me observaba , por lo que gire mi cabeza hacia dónde provenía , lo cual me sorprendió bastante ya que se trataba de Ryoma, o creo que así le decían, era verdad de que me gustaba en el liceo, pero ya de eso había pasado mucho tiempo.

No sé cómo describir, lo que sentí, cuando muestra miradas chocaron, fue un mar de sensaciones que recorriera todo mi ser, por lo aunque decide apartar la mirada, había donde se encontraba Momo Junto a ellos.

¿Desde cuándo Momo se fue con ellos? –esa pegunta me la hice a mí misma.

De un rato a otros empecé a quedar sola, ya que todo estaba bailando, así que decidí ir a buscar a Takeshi.

Momoshiro, bailemos – y antes que me contestara, lo llevaba arrastrando hacia la pista.

Creo que no puedo decir que no –lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

La noche seguía avanzando, ya había llegado el momento de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mama de Momo, y empezamos a cantarle, este se emocionó bastante, realmente estaba feliz.

Aunque nadie quiso comer torta, ya que todos querían seguir bailando, las chicas estaban sacando fotos, y aprovecharon para invitar a Ryoma a bailar, no sé cómo ocurrió pero de un momento a otro , estaba bailando con Echizen, era una canción lenta, romántica, de sin bandera " entra en mi vida" se llamaba, estuvimos abrazados por un largo rato.

Miren hacia la cámara tortolitos – decía Tomoka, me puede evitar ponerme como tomate con el comentario de esta.

Disculpa por no ser buen bailarín – decía el chico – ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un poco de aire conmigo?

Mmm , porque no – así, nos fuimos alejando de nuestros amigos hasta llegar afuera de la casa de Momo.

**Cercanía**

Oh, vaya, creo que llegaremos hasta aquí– decía con molestia– quien fue el idiota que tuvo que estacionarse junto al frente, ya no podernos ir a la mini placita – de verdad en ese momento si que estaba molesta, observaba la camioneta que estaba enfrente mío, y estorbaba para que pasáramos, esta era una 4x4 para ser más exacta es una Nissan Terrano color rojo, aun así caminaba para poder sostenerme de esta creo, ya que con el aire me mare un poco más de lo que ya estaba por culpa del el alcohol que había tomado.

Lo siento por ser un idiota que no sabe estacionarse– decía Ryoma mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba– sí, quieres lo puedo correr– acortando más la distancia que existía entre nosotros.

No te preocupes, lo siento por decirte idiota, pero no tenía ni idea que la camioneta fuera tuya – mientras le sonreía.

El no dijo más nada, para ser sincera ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y así estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que el silencio se volvió realmente incomodo, bueno y yo me estaba poniendo a temblar no sé si era por el frio viento que estaba corriendo, o por lo nerviosa que estaba al notar que la distancia se había acortado un poco más.

Creo que es mejor que entremos, se está poniendo muy helado– mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta, pero para mí mala suerte, estaba completamente cerrada, y lo peor es que es de esas puertas que tan solo se puede abrir por dentro, y cabe decir que aunque golpeáramos nadie saldría a abrirnos, por la razón que la música estaba a todo volumen. Así que no me quedo de otras más que resignarme y volver hacia donde estaba, con la única deferencia que estaba vez me apoye en la segunda puerta parase ser mas exacta en los asientos trasero del vehículo.

Echizen al igual que hace un instante, se colocó frente mío, pero esta vez su mirada era más intensa, eso me provoco ponerme aún más nerviosa, y solo puede acariciar mis ante brazos con mi torso.

Estas temblando ¿Tienes frio? – preguntaba aun con su mirada sobre mí.

Sí, pero no puedo ir por mi chaqueta– mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que alguien abriera.

Bueno que con tu polera no es muy abrigadora que digamos– decía con una sonrisa pícara, pero la verdad tenía razón, no abrigaba mucho, puedo decir que al igual que mi personalidad mi forma de vestir también había cambiado, bueno era de esperarse ya no era una niña de 16 años si no de 21, pero quizás no solo eso me había hecho cambiar mi estilo, vestía completamente de negro jeans ajustados al cuerpo y una polera que tenía forma de corsert que empezando desde busto hasta llegar al cuello y un pequeño descote en la espalda tenía un hermoso encaje y además al lado izquierdo justo donde estaba el busto una rosa negra decoraba la polera, que al igual que mi jeans era ceñido al cuerpo.

Bueno si, si tengo que aceptarlo quizás mi estilo se basaba un poco en el estilo gótico, pero la verdad siempre me llamo la atención, pero admito que empezó a vestir así después de la horrible traición, puedo decir que este estilo para mi representa mucha, ya que es un símbolo de que nadie va a poder jugar de nuevo conmigo.

Estaba asorda en mis pensamiento del porqué de mi ropa, que no note cuando Ryoma había sacado unas llave y estaba muy cerca de mí.

Si sigues parada ahí, no poder abrir la puerta– me dacia el ambarino.

Me hice a un lado para que este pudiera pasar y abrir la puerta de su camioneta, de la cual de los asientos traseros, saco una chaqueta.

¿también te dio frio? – preguntaba mientras volvía a apoyar donde estaba.

No– fue lo único que dijo, para extenderme su mano con la chaqueta – es para ti– no podía creer que el frio y arrogante chico que conocí algún día estuviera haciendo esto por mí, si hubiera hecho esto hace algunos años atrás lo más probablemente me hubiera desmayado, pero en ese entonces no sabía ni que existía, ahí me di cuenta que yo no era la única que había cambiado con el tiempo el también.

Gracias– le dije, mientras tomaba la chaqueta, y me la ponía, pero creo que esta noche no era la mía, ya que el maldito cierre no subía, fue ahí que Ryoma tomo el cierre entre sus manos y poco a poco lo iba subiendo, hasta cerrarlo por completo, pero este no se separaba de mí, es más me acorralo más entre la camioneta y al poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Ya no puedo _más __–_ me dijo, y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada termino de acortar la distancia que separaban sus labios con los míos uniéndolos en un beso, que al principio era dudoso, tímido.

La verdad no sabía qué hacer, el chico que por mucho tiempo me gusto en el instituto me estaba besando, tenía que pararlo, pero no se mi cuerpo no me respondía, acaso ¿yo también quería que me besara?, estaba en una lucha interna mientras el ambarino me besaba, no sé cuándo deje de pensar y me deje arrastrar por aquel beso, que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, fue así que el beso dejo la timidez y la inseguridad a un lado, y se convirtió en uno de toletemente pasión, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él me tomaba de la cintura atrayéndome más hacia él.

**Cercanía parte II **

Coh, coh, coh, creo que interrumpimos acá Tamaki _– _gritaba Takeshi, cosa que nos hizo separar de inmediato

Por mi parte mire hacia otro lado, estaba muy avergonzada, para mí que en ese momento estaba de todos los colores. En cambio el seguía como si no hubiera pasado nada, eso creí por su expresión.

¿Qué quieres Momo?_ –le pregunto, de forma fría, ahí me di cuenta que a él también le había sorprendido, pero nada es seguro tratándose de Ryoma Echizen._

_Solo quería saber si nos puedes llevar a comprar, ya que las provisiones se estas agotando– decía el oji-violeta, rascándose la cabeza._

Está bien_–saco sus llaves de su pantalón y se dispuso abrir las puertas del auto. _

_Mientras tanto yo, me dirigía hacia la entrada, pero no pude seguir avanzando, ya que Tamaki, me agarro del brazo – tú vas con nosotros– lo decía guiñándome un ojo._

_Estaba intentando subir en los asientos traseros, pero al igual que hace un rato me lo impidieron– Sakuno, tú vas de copiloto– mientras abría dicha puerta, para que yo me subiera._

–_No será mejor que Momo, fuera como copiloto, ya que yo no conozco la zona– ya que era verdad, era la segunda vez, que iba a ese lugar._

_Sakuno, no te preocupes, yo lo puedo ir guiando desde aquí atrás– me decía desde la parte trasera del vehículo._

_Así que no me quedo de otra que ir de copiloto, estando todos arriba, cada uno empezamos a buscar los cinturones de seguridad, aunque Ryoma no había tomado ni una gota del alcohol siempre hay que tener precauciones. Pero la verdad no sé qué es lo que me pasaba esa noche estaba más que torpe y distraída. No podía enganchar el cinturón, y en un movimiento rápido Echizen, lo tomo y lo engancho no sin antes depositarme un casto beso en los labios– parece que no has cambiado nada– dando partida al vehículo._

_Recorrimos varios kilómetros, hasta que por fin pudimos encontrar un almacén abierto. Mientras que los chicos bajan para comprar, nosotras nos quedamos dentro de vehículo._

_Se deben querer mucho– me hablaba Tamaki._

_Eh– confusa por lo que había escuchado, me llevo un rato en procesar la palabra de la muchacha– te equivocas es la segunda vez que nos vemos, bueno mejor dicho que hablamos_

– Mmm, es que se ve que se conocen de toda la vida_– siguió diciendo la chica._

– Bueno la verdad, es que estudiamos es el mismo instituto, pero no éramos muy cercanos_–no estaba mintiendo, ya que nunca nos habíamos hablado, aunque a mí me gustara en esa época, con los único que había podido establecer una conversación era con los muchachos y por supuesto con Momoshiro._

_Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando los chicos había llegado con las provisiones para continuar. Nos fuimos casi en silencio hacia la casa, dijo casi ya que como es de costumbre el oji-violeta nos hacía poner incómodos con sus comentarios, mejor dicho burla hacia nosotros dos. Sin ningún inconveniente llagamos a la casa de los Takeshi, tanto Ryoma, como Momo se encargaron de llevar los refrigerios hacia dentro, nos los dejaron llevar ni una._

Hombres, ¿no?_ – le dije con resinación a la muchacha que venía conmigo, ella tan solo me contesto una sonrisita que solo puede escuchar yo._

Veía como los chicos dejaban las cosas encima de la mesa y comenzaban a sacarlas. Por lo tanto yo me quedaba como uno estatua parada en medio del patio pensando que lo que había ocurrido hace un momento, como es posible que me sintiera así, por ese beso.

En eso llegaron mis amigas y me empujaban hacia una esquina, por su ojos me podía dar cuenta que quería preguntarme que había estado haciendo mientras estuvimos afuera, no sé en qué momento apareció solo sentí unos fuertes brazos que me tomaban de las cintura _– lo siento, pero esta señorita tiene cosas pendiente conmigo– solo puede notar que les cerraba un ojo, para después dirigir la miradas a ellas, pude notar por su caras me decían " nos tienes que contar todo lo que ha sucedido si no te ¡matam0s!, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo._

Me llevo al otro extremo de la casa, ahí se encontraba dos silla, los cual me hacia entender que nos tocaba conversar, pero nos ocurrió un pequeño problema Horio, se sentó en una de esta, pero Ryoma no tenía intención de cambiar de lugar, se sentó en la silla que un se encontraba vacío, sin soltar mi mamo, y con la otra me hizo una señal que me sentara sobre sus pierna. ¡Qué vergüenza!, pero creo que de nuevo no tenía otra opción.

–_Dime, ¿tienes novio? – me pregunto, acaso estaba loco._

_No– fui más que cortante._

Te ¿enojaste?

Claro que sí, acaso crees que estaría aquí, así contigo si tu viera novio_– intentando de soltarme de su agarre– no se con qué tipos de mujeres estas acostumbrando, pero déjame decirte que conmigo estas muy – no puede terminar, ya que me beso._

_Lo sé, y los siento– mirándome, realmente se notaba que se estaba disculpando, desde establecimos una grata conversación, o por lo menos lo intentábamos, ya que Horio estaba un poco pasado de copa, por lo cual había discutido con Tomaka._

Nos vamos_– soltándome de su regazó– si no este de aquí, no nos dejara conversar tranquilo– pero que mala manía tenia este que chico, allá de nuevo partimos hacia la salida– así, que vas a empezar a estudiar._

_Si, entro este lunes 11– le dije mostrándole una sonrisa._

¿Nerviosa?

Bastante, va hacer mi primer día en la universidad.

¿Tu primer día?

Ah, bueno si, lo que pase es que no me había podido decir que estudiar, y por eso no he ido hasta la universidad hasta ahora_– en eso escuchamos a la puerta , era mi amiga Osakada._

_Ryoma, Momo me dijo que te viniera a visar que son las 5am– aun estando ampolladla en la puerta._

¡qué tan tarde es_– empezando a sacar su móvil para verificar la hora– que raro yo tengo las 4am, y ¿tu? – mirándome._

Hice el mismo que él hace un momento_– pues yo también tengo las 4– pero desde la perta escuchamos._

_Yo tengo las 5– dijo mi amiga._

Era muy extraño lo que estaba sucediendo con la hora. Entramos para poder verificarla, pero todos teníamos el mismo problema.

_Me tengo que ir– me dijo el ambarino– pero antes paceré al baño– mientras me soltaba de la mano y se dirigía en dirección hacia el baño, mientras tanto yo iba por mi chaqueta, después de haberla encontrado lo espere afuera mientras que l se despedía de todos._

_Es hora de despedirnos– le dije._

_El me tomo de la cintura y me dejo con la misma pasión del primer beso– adiós– me dijo._

–_Adiós– le respondí. Antes que pudiera subir a su camioneta lo pare y le extendí su chaqueta– toma._

_Te la puedes quedar– me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_Es mejor que no– le insistí, hasta que acepto, después de eso vi cómo se subió al vehículo, y alejarse. _

_¡Ahora me tendrás que contar todo – me grito Tomoka._

_Volviendo a la realidad_

_Antes de empezar a relatarle todo lo que sucedió con Ryoma a las chicas, nos fuimos acostar en una habitación que los padres de Momo nos había arreglado para nosotras, pues no podíamos volver a nuestras casas, por la hora y también que nuestro hogares estaba bastantes retirados del sector de los Takeshi._

_Ya entando acomodadas las tres, tuve que empezar a contar lo que había pasado entre Echizen y yo._

– _¿Y qué sentiste cuando te beso? –me preguntaba una entusiasta Osakada._

_La verdad, no lo sé – dije agachando la mirada, intentando describir que fue lo que sentí en eso momento – solo les pudo decir que un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al sentir su contacto – vi como las muchachas me miraban, era como si tuvieran corazones en sus ojos, pero como esperaban todos que contarle hasta el último pequeño detalle de lo que había sucedido._

–_A ver, hay algo que me deja intranquila – esta vez era Ann la que hablaba._

– _¿Qué cosa? – la mire para que seguirla hablando._

_Bueno nos habéis quedado en algo, por ejemplo haber quedado para verse de nuevo – lo que me dijo la Tashibana, me dejo pensando, en ningún rato que estuve con el hablamos acerca de eso._

_No, no quedamos en nada._

Pero por lo menos habrán intercambiado números ¿verdad que si?_ – Tomoka tenía una cara que reflejada esperanza._

Tampoco intercambiamos números_ – vi en sus rostros algo de decepción y a la vez preocupación – pero no me miren así, creo que está mucho mejor así, pues para mi esta noche quedara como un bello recuerdo, es más la recordare como en la noche que puede ser un rato princesa, así que todo está muy bien – se los dije con una enorme sonrisa en los labios._

Después de nuestra charla, nos propusimos dormir, pero sentimos ruidos que provenían de la primera planta, los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, la verdad sonaba como si estuvieran paliando, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso hasta el momento en que escuchamos gritos.

– _¡Aunque seas mi padre no permitiré que la ofendas así! – No podía distinguir la voz – no te das cuenta que es mujer a la cual yo amo._

_¿Estás loco?, no vez que esa mujer solo está jugando contigo – esta vez era un hombre mayor – las mujeres como ella no sabes lo que es amar, es mas es una golfa, que además tiene un hijo que ni siquiera es tuyo – con las chicas estábamos realmente asustadas, al notar que los que discutían era Momo y su padre – no te niego que está realmente bonita, pero como ya te lo dije con esa mujer tan solo sirve para pasar el rato._

Escuchamos un gran estruendo _ – ¡ya, basta los dos! – esta vez era la mujer de la casa la que gritaba._

Después de un rato, solo escuchamos un portazo, estábamos trastornadas con todo lo que habíamos escuchado, la pregunta ahora era, ¿estaba bien que nosotras continuáramos arriba o sería mejor que bajaremos? No, nos tomó mucho en tomar una decisión, bajamos cuidadosamente, sabíamos a la perfección que este asunto no nos concernía, pero sabíamos que en ese momento nuestro amigo nos necesitaba con él.

Al llegar justo al último escalón, choque con alguien y para mi sorpresa era Momo, que venía con la cabeza agachada. Mi instinto me llevo a abrazarlo

_Estamos contigo– fue duro ver a mi amigo llorar, y sobre todo porque era al primer hombre que había visto llorar._

_Estuvimos uno cinco minutos abrazados– gracias por estar aquí conmigo– me lo dijo mirándome a la cara– mejor vamos a otro sitio– nos llevó a un cuarto que se encontraba en la planta baja, para nuestra sorpresa ahí lo estaban esperando Kaido y Fuji, que eran los últimos que quedaban aparte de nosotras._

_Ahí nos quedamos conversando y a la vez intentando calmar a Takeshi, hasta que llegó el momento de irnos, lo importante era que el oji-violeta estábamos muchos más calmado, por lo cual había decido hablar con su familia._

_Para cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde contactarme – le dije, para subir al bus que me llevaría a mi hogar._

_Al llegar a casa, me encontré con mi madre, con la cual me quede conversando de todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, claro está que omite ciertos detalles relacionados con Ryoma Echizen._

_Esa tarde fue bastante tranquila, a excepción de que con mi mamá, fuimos hacer las ultimas compra de cosas que me hacían falta, para entrar a la universidad._

_Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche, me encontraba ya acostada, pero no podía dormir, tal vez eran los nervios y a la vez emoción por tener mi primer día en la universidad, me imaginaba de lo genial que debía ser._

_Pero no era solo eso, también recordaba lo que había vivido la noche anterior, realmente fue como un sueño, el cual no iba a vivir nunca más, por esa razón lo atesorare muy dentro del corazón._

_Fue mejor así– me dije a mi misma. Ya que también al recordé que lo había digo Tomaka y Ann. Solo quería recordar esa noche como era, solo una noche._

_A puesto que él ya se olvidó de mi– lo dije envasando una pequeña sonrisa– mejor me duermo, y dejo de pensar estupideces–acomodándome en mi cama– mañana será un largo día– y después no recuerdo más, por que quede profundamente dormida._

_Hoy lunes 11 de marzo, 7:00 de la mañana, desperté perezosamente aún estaba con mucho sueño, pero no había tiempo._

_Me bañe lo más rápido que puede, al igual que vestirme. Cuando estuve lista mi madre me estaba esperando en el comedor, para desearme suerte como todos los días, deposite un beso en su mejilla, y tome rumbo hacia mi trabajo, desando que este día fuera estupendo._

_**Viviendo un sueño**_

_Al igual que todos los días, la rutina predominaba, eran las 8:45 de la mañana y como siempre esperaba a mi compañera de trabajo su nombre es Miki, era bastante guapa de tez blanca, tu cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, hermosos ojos café y dentro de su vientre crecía un bebe._

– _¡Buenos días Sakuno– me decía mientras iba en dirección hacia su puesto de trabajo– ¿vas a ir a comprar, o trajiste algo para desayunar?_

– _¡Buenos días Miki, si iré a comprar, tan solo te estaba esperando– le dije levantándome de mi escritorio, para dirigirme con Miki, hacia la tienda de las esquina para comprar nuestro desayuno –¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana – pregunte._

–_Bien, aunque tú sabes no puedo salir mucho– mirando su abdomen –y tu, al final fuiste o no al cumpleaños de tu amigo._

–_Si fui– ya habíamos llegado al almacén, y cómpranos unos bocadillos para comer._

_¿Cómo te fue? – volvió a preguntar la chica._

_Bien– vi como su rostro de me decía "yo creo que más que bien" – está bien, la pase súper, es más me reencontré con una persona._

_Yaaaa– me decía con picardía._

_No es nada de lo que estas imaginando– le dije, haciéndome la ofendida._

_¿Y lo volverás a ver? – me dijo esto ya entrando en la oficina._

_No – baje la cabeza, para luego darle una sonrisa._

_Bueno me tendrás que contar, pero no puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo, así que abre tu face y hablamos por chat–ya sentándose para poder desayunar._

_Al igual que ella, me propuse a desayunar, pero antes de eso eran necesario prender el computador, ya cuando este encendió me propuse a revisar mi correo, por si había algo urgente que resolver, pero no había absolutamente nada, por lo cual hice lo que me pidió Miki._

_Hace un buen tiempo que no habría el facebook, esperaba poder recordar la contraseña– espero que funcione–introducciones la clave, al momento de entrar tenía dos mensajes, abrí el primero era de Miki decía "cuéntame todo". Cosa que me proponía hacer, pero el segundo mensaje llamo bastante mi atención decía "fue un gusto haber estado contigo", este mensaje estaba desde ayer en la tarde, después de haberme fijado en la fecha me dirigí hacia el remitente, no lo podía creer una alegría lleno todo mi ser, emboce una pequeña sonrisa y abrí aquel mensaje para ver que mas decía._

"_fue un placer estar contigo esa noche, me gustaría volver a verte, eso sí, si tú quieres, ya sabes tú tienes el poder"._

_Me dejo feliz y bastante desconcertada con eso "tú tienes el poder –que quiere decir con eso–me concentre en contestarle–"Yo también la pase, muy bien contigo, y con respecto a volvernos a ver, es tan solo si tú quieres" – lo envié, y después me puse a conversar con Miki contándole lo que había sucedido, para cuando termine mi desayuno, empecé con mis obligaciones._

Eran más o menos las 9:30 de la mañana, como era costumbre, estaba más que concentrada en mi trabajo, obvio que con mis audífonos puestos, así nadie me podía interrumpir, en eso suena un pequeño ruido , que provoca que la música que en este momento escuchaba, se silenciera por un segundo, no sabía a qué se podía deber, hasta que me fijo en la parte inferior del computador, y descubro que en la pestalla del face, estaba pestañando, el cual decía que un nuevo mensaje había entrado. Era muy raro en mí dejar la red social abierta, en hora de trabajo, pero algo me decía que por hoy estaba bien.

Abrí el mensaje era del él_–no pensé que respondiera tan rápido– me puse a leer "por mi está bien tu di donde y cuando" – me dio bastéate risa su respuesta, en si era bastante rápido para decir las cosas– di tu– fue lo último que le puse para de nuevo enfocarme a lo que estaba haciendo._

_10:00 de la mañana, recibe de nuevo los mensaje que tenía y si había respuesta–"como que vea yo, acaso no sentiste nada por mí– me sorprendí bastante y le respondí– no, no es eso, ¿y tú sentiste algo? –me daba mucha curiosidad saber si respuesta, lo bueno fue que no demoro ni un minuto en responder– "claro que sí, si por algo te envié el mensaje y tu ¿también me quieres?" – creo que se estaba adelantado mucho, pero aun así le respondí "lo mismo dijo"._

_Cerré un momento el chat debía concentrarme, para terminar el informe que me habían solicitado._

_Ya cuando por fin logre terminarlo, lo reabrí e inmediatamente leí el mensaje que me había dejado Ryoma – "pucha nena, creo que no sentiste mucho, ya que si no hubieras respondido algo diferente" – no era eso, en realidad no sabía que sentía, además no quería hacerme ilusiones tan rápido._

_Y según tú que debería decirte–le respondí._

_No demoro mucho en darme una respuesta– no, no yo no te puedo decir, en más eso tiene que salir de ti, si no, no cuenta._

_La conversación se estaba poniendo algo incomoda, ya no quería seguir con lo que sentía, porque no sabía que sentía, pero no sabía cómo decirle que me incomodaba._

_Pasaron un par de segundo y en la bandeja de entrada había un nuevo mensaje "dame tu número, para así estar siempre comunicados" – era lo que decía en nuevo mensaje, el cual pudo sacarme otra sonrisa, estaba respondiendo y un nuevo mensaje había llegado, el ambarino me envió sus dos números telefónicos los cuales eran de diferente compañías y debajo de eso un corazón._

_No sé qué tenía Ryoma Echizen, que durante todo la mañana supo cómo sacarme una sonrisa. _

_Le respondí el mensaje enviándole mi número telefónico y con una carita feliz, pero después de eso no recibí ningún mensaje._

_De un momento a otro mi celular estaba vibrando, mire el número y no lo conocía, aun así conteste._

_Buenos días, pequeña– al escuchar su voz, hizo que mi cuerpo temblara por completo._

_Buenos días – fue lo único que pude decir._

_Solo te llamaba, para que tuvieras mi número, y como te escribí hace un rato con esto dopemos estar siempre comunicados– escuche de la otra línea._

_Eres un tonto– le dije._

_¡Oye! – fingiendo que estaba molesto– ¿estás trabajando?_

_Si._

_O bueno, entonces hablamos luego te dejo trabajar, estamos en contacto– fue lo último que escuche de la otra línea._

_**Primer día de clase **_

_Ya eran las 17:00 hrs, estaba nerviosísima, ya que era hora de marcharse hacia la universidad, decidí estudiar de noche, ya que no quería dejar el trabajo que tenía porque las personas con las que trabajo hasta el momento me habían apoyado en todo y eran muy buenas personas._

– _Espero que pueda llegar a tiempo_ _– me dije a mi misma. No podía controlar ni los nervios ni la ansiedad que tenía._

Después de casi una hora y media, estaba por llegar y los nervios cada vez eran más intensos. Solo faltaba una estación para llegar, mi celular empezó a vibrar, conteste pensando que era mi madre, cual equivocada estaba.

Hola preciosa _– fue lo que escuche desde la otra línea, tan solo eso basto para que mis nervios se desaparecieran por un momento._

Vaya y ¿tu?

Te sorprende mi llamada _– me lo decía con un tono u poco serio._

Si, algo.

No te gusta que te llame _– sonaba molesto, pero a la vez algo juguetón._

No es eso, es que _–no logre terminar._

– ¿Estás nerviosa? _– como puede saber lo que siento._

_Si, y muchos_ _– lo dije muy bajito._

Tranquila te ira muy bien _– intentaba tranquilizarme, lo que no sabía es que con su llamado ya lo había hecho._

Estuvo conversándome, hasta que yo llegue ver los listados de los salones, y justo ahí sonó el timbre de entrada que anunciaba la entrada. Lo último que escuche de él fue un "llámame cuando llegues a tu casa", esa frase me coloco que mis nervios volvieran, pero eran mucho perores.

Entre en mis respectivo salón y me senté en unos de los primeros asiento, desde ahí veía entrar a los que serían mis nuevos compañeros.

La primera clase era matemática, el profesor de esta asignatura era un hombre ya de edad, de estatura baja y pelos castaños.

Buenas tarde _– nos dijo_ _– mi nombre es, Mioga Suzuki, y desde hoy y hasta que termine el semestre seré su profesor de matemáticas _ _– siguió hablando de los temas que iba e enseñar, y de cómo los iba a evaluar, también en ese rato paso lista_ _– ya ahora que terminamos con las formalidades, les are un pequeño control, este no tendrá calificaciones solo quiero ver cómo estas para enfrentar los temas que les voy a enseñar._

Nos pasó una hoja a cada uno con problemas para que empezáramos el control.

Cuando lo vi, me maldecid a mí misma, por no haber entrado antes, ya que muchos problemas que estaban ahí, se me habían olvidado. Pero ya que solo respondí aquellas que no presentaba dificultades para mí.

La clase se terminó rápido, y por fin tocaban para el receso, pero estaba muy triste ya que no conseguí hablar con nadie y me sentí bastante sola.

Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y marque un número.

–_Hola, mamá_ _– le dije._

_Hola hija_ _– me respondió_ _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien, aunque sigo un poco nerviosa_.

y cuéntame ¿cómo es la universidad? _– me dijo en forma cariñosa._

Bien, es linda aunque no he podido hablar con nadie, me siego que pasó desapercibida _– y así estuvimos hablando, hasta que se terminó el receso._

Me tocaba la última hora y la asignatura es "introducción y ética profesional", por el nombre, saque la conclusión de que ese ramo iba hacer realmente aburrido, solo esperaba que pudiera hacerme una amiga, para no sentirme tan sola.

El profesor de esta asignatura, eran más o menos alto, aunque pasado de peso, y se podía notar que era muy serio.

_Hola _ _– su nombre no lo logre a escuchar, ya que había un gran alboroto en la sala de clases._

_Cuando ya el profe pudo resolver el alboroto, siguió con las formalidades respectivas para después proseguir con las clases._

_Nos hizo hacer un informe de mostros y explicar porque nos decidimos estudiar la carrera de finanzas y también porque en esa institución._

_Haciendo ese trabajo no me di ni cuenta, que la hora de irse ya estaba por llegar, le entregué mi trabajo al profesor, y tocaron el junto el timbre que indicaba la salida._

_Eran cerca de la media noche y me faltaba muy poco para llegar a mi casa, en ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho Ryoma." Llámame cuando hachas llegado a tu casa"._

_No sé, ya es muy tarde, puede ser que ya este durmiendo– lo medite por un segundo y decidí por lo menos marcarle._

_No esperaba respuesta de su parte pero se escuchó una voz soñolienta del otro lado._

_Disculpa te desperté– esperando que no se molestara._

Tú qué crees_– si definitivamente se había enojado._

_Lo siento, es que como de dijiste– no alcance a terminar._

¿Y recién vas llegando a tu casa?_ – ya no escuchaba el tono de voz de enojo._

Si, sabes que vivo muy legos.

Si en el campo_– escuche una risita de parte de él. Algo que mi hizo enojar._

Creo que fue un error llamarte_– estaba a punto de cortarle pero…_

No te enojes, y mejor porque no me cuentas como te fue en tu primer día.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido estuvimos hablando por lo menos diez minuto, para despedirnos con un buenas noches, pero él le agrego algo más que fue "buenas noches mi princesa"

**¡Esto es una cita!**

_Han pasado casi una semana desde que entre en la universidad, y debo decir de que me hice amiga de dos magnifica chicas, Susu es una muchacha alegre, también a veces un poco infantil, su cabello es de color castaño claro y sus ojos pardo, por otro lado esta Kagome, al igual que Susu era un chica alegre y simpática, aunque cuando se lo propone logra ser bastante seria y pesada, su pelo es largo y de un negro intenso sus ojos verde, pero esta ultima solo estaba con nosotras ya que en los recesos se juntaba con su novio Inuyasha._

_Con las chicas, hablábamos de todo e de igual forma tuve que contarle sobre Ryoma Echizen, por la simple razón que se nos había hecho costumbre llamarnos antes de clase y en los recesos, y según ella yo me ponía mas roja que un tomate._

_Es que Sakuno, no puedo creer que aun no se hayan visto– me decía una escandalosa Susu._

Pero que se le puede hacer, nuestro horarios son muy distinto_– le dije bajando la cabeza, me sentía algo triste ya que ansiaba verlo._

Mira saku, yo le encuentro toda la razón a Susu, no es normal que aun no se hayan visto y que tan solo hablen por teléfono o por chat_– esta vez Kagome que casi me estaba regañando._

Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero decirle algo, no quiero que piense que lo estoy presionando_– es así como me sentía realmente no quería hacerle sentir que era una molestia, además como ya les había dicho no quiero tomarle tanta importancia._

–_Bueno en eso tienes razón– me dijeron en unisonó las muchachas._

Tocaron el timbre que deba inicio a la última hora de clase, nos tocaban el ramo de introducción y ética profesional.

En esta oportunidad el profesor nos asigno una tarea de grupo, por supuesto que lo formamos nostras tres.

Mientras avanzábamos en nuestra tarea Susu, recibió una llamada la cual contesto muy disimuladamente, vimos que su rostro reflejaba una gran alergia, la cual definitivamente el causante de esto era Yuta, después de cortar su llamada nos quedo mirando con una sonrisa gigantesca.

–_Chicas me puedo ir –nos miraba con cara suplicante._

_Si nos dices cual es el asunto tan importante que tienes que resolver quizás te digamos que si– era Kagome la que la miraba con una picardía en los ojos– no es así Sakuno._

_Por supuesto – guiándole un ojo. Esto provocó que Susu , se pusiera completamente roja ._

_Es que Yuta me está esperando afuera – dijo con algo de nerviosismo, lo que provoco en nosotras una risa, pero tan solo para nosotras._

Está bien, pero mañana tendrás que darnos todo los detalles_– esta vez fui yo quien le hable no sin antes darle unos pequeños golpe en el codo a mi amiga._

Se despidió de nosotras, para irse a encontrar con su príncipe, fue lo que nosotras nos decíamos en esos momento para burladnos un poco de la reacción que había tenido Susu hace algunos momentos.

Nos volvimos a concentrar en nuestro trabajo, pero la verdad es que yo muy poco, ya que imagina como seria que aquel chico de ojos gatunos me llamara para decirme que me estaba esperando.

–_Eso sería lindo– me dije para mí misma, pero era demasiada soñar, el nunca vendría a buscarme por la simple razón que no sabe donde estudio, suspire, e intente en concéntrame nuevamente._

_Un nuevo día había empezado para mí, la verdad no era muy diferente a otros días, trabajar y bueno su llamadas y chateo con él._

_Y así paso el día sin nada nuevo que contar, bueno a excepción de que Susu nos conto lo maravillo que fui su cita con Yuta, pero para mí no significa mucho, hasta que solo faltaba diez minutos para que terminara la primera hora de clase, recibí una llamada que al ver el nombre, hizo que mi mente se olvidara que aun estaba en clases de matemática._

_Al igual que mi amiga ayer conteste el teléfono sin que el profesor se diera cuenta._

_Hola – escuche de la otra línea– aun ¿estás en clase?_

_si– le respondí, dándome cuenta que mis amigas tenia mirada en mi– pero me falta poco para salir en receso_

–_Mmm, ¿es muy importante la clase que tiene luego?_

–_No– a que quería llegar._

–_estoy abajo._

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, al parecer es verdad lo que dicen "si deseas algo con todo tu corazón se hará realidad. –Bajo en un momento– fue lo último que dije para finalizar la llamada._

_Vi a mis amigas como me miraban con una sonrisita, tuve que contarle lo que estaba pasando, pero bueno creo que con mi rosto todo rojo se habían dando cuenta._

_Los minutos que faltaban para finalizar la clase eran interminables, no llegaba la hora de volver a verlo. _

_Por fin llego la hora que tanto esperaba, pero algo me hizo detener mi fantasía, eran las chicas que me miraban como si algo anduviera mal, no me decían nada tan solo me arrastraron hacia los baños, donde me di cuenta que estaba toda desarreglada, con la ayuda de mis amigas me maquille y me arregle, para luego ir hacia mi cita, un momento es acaso ¿una cita?, no , no podía ser el día que tanto estaba esperando por fin había llegado, lo que provocaba mas nerviosismo en mi, mire a las chicas con cara de espanto._

_Todo irá bien – dijeron en unisonó– ahora anda y diviértete– fue lo que escuche de Kagome._

_Pásalo súper y mañana nos cuentas en detalle– me miraba con picardía Susu._

Fue así como me despedí de las muchachas, era mi turno de encontrarme con mi príncipe, con cada pasa que daba me ponía más nerviosa, que iba hacer cuando lo viera y que era lo que le iba a decir, miles de preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza, que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado al sitio donde se encantaba él.

**¡Esto es una cita 2!**

Baje los últimos escalones que faltaban y fue ahí donde percibí aquel chico que tanto ansiaba ver, el no noto mi presencia, ya que su concentración la tenía sobre su pequeño aparato electrónico.

Camine hasta en donde él se encontraba sumisas en mis pensamientos de que decirle cuando estuviera al lado, pero llegando allí no hice prácticamente nada, le estuve mirando, como si mi vida dependiera de eso, o tal vez como si lo que estaba a mi lado fuera la pieza más hermosa que haya visto en todo mi vida .

Cuando al fin pude salir de mi trance, me senté a su lado_ y le dije _ _– hola – no podía creerme de las tantas cosas que había pensando solo allá salido aquella palabra un simple "hola"._

_Me quedo mirando – hola –me respondió, vi como al pronunciar esa palabra arqueaba una ceja–y solo con eso me vas a saludar._

_Le quede mirando algo sorprendida, fue ay que observe que guardaba su teléfono celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y se puse de pie, para luego quedar al frente mío._

_Me quedo mirando un rato, y embozó una pequeña sonrisa, después de eso se iba acercando mas poco a poco iba disminuyendo las distancia que había entre nosotros quedo al lado de me oído y dijo – este es tu castigo por hacerme esperar y no saludarme como se debe – al escuchar aquellas palabras mi corazón se acelero y creo que mi rostro estaba de mil colores, él por su parte termino por acortar la distancia sentía el roce de sus labios con los míos, cuando pensé que ese roce iba a dejar de ser eso, Ryoma se alego – vamos._

_Yo lo mire perpleja, acaso se estaba burlando de mi – ¿A dónde? –le pregunte y en mi tono de voz se noto la molestia que sentía en ese momento._

_Ya verás – me dijo, acercándome su mano para que la tomará._

_Después de eso subimos al metro y en todo el trayecto hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo, no sabía cómo romper aquella distancia que estaba entre nosotros por culpa de aquel silencio que más que eso parcia una pared._

–_Llegamos – fue lo único que escuche en todo el trayecto._

Caminamos hasta salir de la estación, yo iba detrás de él observaba el paisaje "es un parque "dije mentalmente pude deducirlo ya que entre más caminábamos lo único que se veía eran arboles y bancas, además habían bastantes personas transitando por aquel lugar y además muchas parejas lo que me hizo avergonzando por lo que veía.

Luego de un rato caminando Echizen detuvo el paso, y espero que yo me acercara a él, cuando llegue a su lado quede maravillada del paisaje, la verdad era muy hermoso estaba rodeada de arboles, bancas y en medio una gran pileta, desde los bordes de esta salían unos chorros de agua la cual formaba un n al caer dentro de la misma, además era iluminada con luces de diversos colores.

Estaba demasiada maravillada con el paisaje, que no me cuenta que Echizen se fue a asentar en una de las bancas que estaba al frente de la gran fuente.

Cuando pude salir de aquel estado, busque a mi acompañante el cual me hacía señas con las manos para que fuera a donde se encontraba él.

_Este lugar es muy hermoso– le decía mientras me sentaba donde me indicaba._

_hmp– fue lo único que salió de sus labios, haciendo que aquel incomodo silencio regresara._

Estuvimos así un par de segundo hasta que se rompiera el silencio.

_Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase de matemáticas? – preguntaba al fin el ambarino._

_Lo quede maridando un poco extrañada, ya que nunca imagine que fuera precisamente él, el que rompiera el silencio– bien aunque la verdad no entendí mucho._

_Mmm._

_¿Qué? – fue lo que dije, me molesto un poco que solo respondiera con ese mmm._

_No nada – me quedo mirando– aunque la verdad esperaba mucho más de ti._

_Ahora sí que me había enojado, como era eso que esperaba más de mi– ha sí, supongo que eres un experto en la materia– lo provoque._

–_no, tan así, pero por algo casi estoy terminando mi carrera– lo dijo muy arrogantemente._

_A no este muchacho si sabia como hacerme enojar en tan solo unos segundos– mmm, entonces eso es, yo acabo de entrar y aun me hace falta acostumbrarme ya verás cuando este tomando el ritmo. _

–_Eso quiero verlo._

_Como estaba tan enojada, desvié mi mirada hacia el otro lado y lo mismo hice con mi cuerpo, fue en un lapso de tiempo que sentí unas manos sobre mi cintura, que me agarraba fuertemente haciendo que retrocediera unos centímetros hasta que mi cabeza y mi cuerpo chocara con el bien formado pecho de mi acompañante._

_No te enojes– susurro en mi oído– aunque te vez linda enojada._

_Todo mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar sus palabras, alce mi vista para mirarlo y quede hipnotizada con aquellos ojos colore ámbar que me derretían por completo._

_Vi como él se iba acercando a mi rostro, por algún momento pensé que me iba a besar, pero no, desvió la mirada y me soltó._

_Pensé que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, ya que había quedado muy nerviosa con lo que había pasado hace un rato– si no mal recuerdo tu jugabas tenis ¿no?_

–_Si– tan solo respondió._

_Y ¿aun lo haces? – le pregunte._

_Vi como un brillo se le asomo en aquel momento– claro que sí, no porque estoy estudiando una carrera, voy a dejar mi pasión._

_Y así estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, relacionadas con estudio trabajo y también tenis, en ese instante aproveche a pedirle que me enseñara a jugar y el acepto._

_Vamos se nos hace tarde– me dijo._

_Yo estaba un poco decepcionada esperaba algo mas, agache la mirada y me puse de pie, cuando intente avanzar, no pude ya que Ryoma sostenía con mucha fuerza mi muñeca._

– _¿Qué sucede?_

–_Nada– fue lo que le respondí._

_Arqueando un poco su ceja me volvió a preguntar – ¿segura?_

_Le quede mirando un rato, de solo pensar que es lo que quería me puse totalmente roja– yo... yo …– tartamudeé– quiero un beso– lo deje tan rápido que mi yo misma entendí que le había dicho._

_Me empujo un poco para quedar enfrente de él, vi como una sonrisa se asomada es sus labios– así que quieres que te bese– sin dejar de mirarme– si eso era lo que querías solo me lo tenias que haber dicho– volvió a empujarme, pero esta vez hacías sus labios, ya que este aun seguía tensado, sentí como sus labios se rozaban con los míos que poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso lleno de ternura, radié su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar aquel beso._

_Nos separamos por falta de aire y luego nos dirigimos hacia la estación tomados de la mano._

_Justo en la entrada de la estación, nos encontramos con una anciana, que entre sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, se acerco a nosotros y se dirigió a Ryoma._

_Señor, perdón que lo moleste, ya que veo que viene un su linda novia– me miro– seria tan amable de comprar este ultimo ramito, mire que me encuentro muy casada ya – lo quedo mirando._

_Echizen soltó mi mano un momento y saco su billetera– ¿Cuento es? – pregunto para sacar el efectivo solicitado y dárselo a la anciana._

_Hacen una linda pareja– nos decía – espero que sean muy felices– dijo la señora para alejarse de nosotros._

_Toma– dijo, entregándome aquel ramo de rosas._

_Gracias – al momento de tomarlo, estaba realmente feliz nunca pensé que iba hacer eso, me acerque a él, y lo bese– por agradecimiento por las rosas._

_Creo que lo hare más seguido – dijo como respuesta, se toma un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero quién era yo para juzgarlo y si estaba con un rojo que era más que un tomate._

_Problemas_

_Desperté como todas las mañanas, pero algo era diferente en mí, eso era obvio aun podía recordar las sensación de felicidad por la cita que tuve con Ryoma aunque era hora de seguir con mi día._

_Era todo normal la misma rutina en esa también estaban incluidas los mensaje y llamadas de Echizen, pero algo era extraño, ya que cuando eche un vistazo al muro de facebook encontré una publicación de Momoshiro que no era nada alentador por lo que decidí hablarle y ver que le sucedía._

– _Hola Momo – fue el mensaje que le envié, no demoro mucho en contestarme con un simple "hola"._

– _¿Cómo estás? – fue lo siguiente que le pregunte, estaba ansiosa por saber qué es lo que le pasaba, eta vez demoro más en contestar._

– _Hay Sakuno, no sabes esto me tiene triste, decaído y la verdad no sé qué más hacer, ella esta distante y no sé qué le pasa, nos vemos tan poco y hay rumores que se sigue viendo con el padre del bebe._

_Al momento de leer sus palabras, pude notar el gran dolor por el cual estaba pasando, pero seguí mirando había algo más que me quería contar._

_Además tuve que fingir y decirle a mi familia que ya no tenía nada con ella, para que así nos dejara en paz, pero no está resultando, mi hermana Tomoka aun seguí con eso, y no sé qué más hacer – tenía razón Tomoka era muy obstinada, la verdad es que la castaña se había vuelto muy posesiva con respecto a sus hermanos , tras la muerte de su padre y el nuevo matrimonio de su madre con el padres de Momo, con el cual también paso algo de su propiedad – te puedo pedir un favor._

_Por supuesto que sí._

_Sé que eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana, pero por favor no le digas nada de lo que te he contado hasta ahora._

_Tuve que dejar nuestra conversación hasta el momento, ya que tenía que entregar unos informes y necesitaba terminarlos, aunque no pude concentrarme al cien por ciento, ya que aún pensaba en como poder ayudar a Takechi, ya que sabía que ambos se amaban, aunque esto significara ocultarle cosas a mi mejor amiga._

_Claro que no se lo diré a nadie, así que no te preocupes –sabía perfectamente que si Osakada se entera que le oculto cosas relacionadas con su nuevo hermano, ella lo consideraría como traición, pero mi yo interno me decía que debía ayudar a Momo de alguna forma._

_Gracias, te puedo hacer otra pregunta– me escribió._

_Claro._

_¿Por qué las mujeres se comportan así?, la verdad no las entiendo un día estamos bien y el otro es como si nosotros no existiéramos o nos evitan._

_Sabes quizás Tamaki se comporta así, por la verdad está confundida por todo lo que está pasando, además debe estar muy preocupada por lo que estás pasando con tu familia, y no quiere que te pelees con ellos por ella, y sobre lo que me dijiste que a lo mejor se estaba viendo con el padre de su hijo, para mi es algo normal ya que ese niño los necesita a los dos y necesitan tomar decisiones respecto a él._

_Si, puede que tengas razón pero…– no le deje que terminara de escribir._

_Dime al ¿tú la amas? – no demoro nada en contestar._

_Claro que si, a que viene esa pregunta._

_Entonces, no dudes de ella, es difícil para ella volver a enamorarse sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tiene un hijo, ella debe velar por el bienestar de esa criatura y si tú dices que la amas también debes amar a ese niño como si fuera tuyo, para una madre que cría casi sola a su hijo es muy difícil estar en la posición que se encuentra ella, demuéstrale que estás dispuesto a luchar a su lado y que sobrepasaran todas las barreras que lo podrá el destino y que juntos sacaran a ese bebe adelante._

_Tienes razón, quizás he estado siendo muy egoísta, y solo he empezado en mí, gracias Sakuno, hablare con ella y le dijere que estoy dispuesto a todo por estar con ella._

_De nada, y no me des las gracias te considero un amigo y los amigos se dan consejo en las buenas y en las malas._

_Lo sé igualmente gracias – pensé que nuestra conversación había quedado ahí, pero estaba muy equivocada– somos amigos verdad, y los amigos se cuentan todo o me equivoco._

_Claro que si– no sé a qué quería llegar con esta conversación._

_Dime ¿has sabido algo de Echizen._

_No sé cómo lo conseguía provocar todo esto en mi aunque fuera tan solo al leer su apellido, no si era prudente hablar de él con el oji-violeta, sé que es su mejor amigo, pero había muchas incógnita del ambarino que me provoca dudas._

_Si, hemos estados hablando hace unas cuantas semanas._

_Qué bien, aunque debo advertirte que no esperes mucho romanticismo de su parte mira que soy su amigo y le conozco bastante bien– leía atentamente las palabras que me escribía el moreno, y pensé si verdaderamente era así, ya que yo había visto una parte la cual me decía que era todo lo contrario, fue ay que mi mente se empezó hacer miles de pregunta, las cuales Takeshi, era el ideal para responderme muchas de ellas._

–_Momo– le escribí dudosa– te puedo preguntar algo._

_No demora nada su respuesta– claro que sí, haber dime que es lo que quieres preguntar._

_Pero antes promete que lo que te preguntes lo vas a contestar con toda honestidad y que no le dirás a nadie – se lo pedí más como una súplica._

_Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso crees que soy un chismoso? – pero esa pregunta tan solo era una broma, ya que, después puso caritas en donde salía que estaba muy ofendido._

_Veras tengo una duda, ¿sabes si Ryoma está saliendo con alguien o tiene alguien que le guste?_

_Espere un sinfín de minutos para que el moreno me respondiera, toda esa demora para mí, significaba una cosas, que no esperara una buena noticias – la verdad no lo sé, pero lo averiguare, no te preocupes – al fin recibí respuesta, la verdad era que me dejaba en las minas dudad, pero había un rayo de esperanza._

_Capítulo 11 _

_Otro día había empezado, la verdad es la rutina me estaba cansado, lo bueno era que era día viernes y por algún motivo estaba con ánimos._

_Como ya era costumbre, iniciaba sesión en Facebook, para poder comunicarme con él y con Momo, últimamente conversábamos todos los días, para contarnos cosas, se puede decir que cada día nos íbamos haciendo más cercanos._

_Cada día su relación con Tamaki, se hacía más complicada, y yo no sabía la forma de cómo ayudarlos, sobre todo ahora que Takeshi había tomado una decisión bastante extremista a mi parecer, cuando me lo conto no sabía exactamente si apoyarlo, o sugerirle otro lo malo es que en ese momento no se me ocurría nada._

– _¿estás seguro? – le pregunte por segunda vez–pero…_

–_Nada de lo que me digas va hacer que cambie de opinión–con sus palabras no puede decir nada al respecto– hablando de otra cosa, ¿no tiene algún anime que pueda ver? –su pregunta me dejo bastante sorprendida, pero ya con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que le oji-violeta era así cuando intentaba cambiar alguna conversación, y lo otro que había notada es que ambos teníamos una pasión en común que es ver amine, por lo que si me declaro una otaku._

–_Pero no sé qué tipo de anime te gusta._

–_Me gustas todos, haber dime los anime que has visto en estos últimos tiempo– si era así, no habría problema._

–_Mmm… kaicho wa maid-sama, Itazura na kiss, Kaikan Phrease, y Nana los dos últimos son de música muy buenos me han gustado mucho–le escribí y al final le coloque una carita feliz._

–_Per0 ¿cuál te ha gustado más?_

–_Nana y Kaikan phrease– le mencione sin pensar ya que eran bastante realista y por eso me gustaron más que las que le había nombrado._

_Las buscare y te doy mi opinión._

_Y así paso en día sin ninguna novedad, no mentira si había una y era que no hable en todo el día con Echizen aun cuando estuve todo el día metida en las redes sociales, él no, no tuve ninguna señal, ni siquiera una llamada, la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a los llamados telefónicos que nos hacíamos mutuamente, ya eran seis meses de que habíamos empezado hablar, pero esta vez era la primera vez que no se comunicaba conmigo, yo tampoco lo busque por miedo que estuviera sumamente ocupado y eso le molestaría así que mejor lo deje pasar._

_6 de agosto _

_Aunque este día es sábado, para mí es como cualquier otro, ya que al igual como los días semana, aunque este sea sábado eso no significa que me pueda quedar en casa, por el simple hecho que tengo que ir a estudiar, así que me levante a eso de las seis y media de la mañana para vestirme cosas que tome lo primero que encontré, fue un janes negro con una polera negra ceñida al cuerpo que en la parte superior tenia encajes que mostraban un poco el inicio de mis senos y cerca del seno derecho una flor, además de mi chaqueta de cuero._

_Después de lavarme y cambiarme me dirigí hacia la universidad, con ganas de nada, lo malo de este día además de tener que levantarme temprano es que la primera clases es matemática que empieza exactamente a las ocho en punto de la mañana._

_La clase transcurría y aunque trataba por todos los medio de entender la metería no había caso, la verdad se me hacía muy difícil factorizar, sobre todo cuando había que hacerlo con productos notables y esas cosas, puedo decir que las matemáticas no eran para mí, y las notas eran un asco no por no ponerle empeño era porque simplemente no entendía, y es en esa parte donde me cuestionaba por qué había elegido auditoria, pero la verdad los pocos ramos que tenía asociados con eso me gustaba aunque no fuera buena en mate, tenía el presentimiento que esto era lo mío._

_Y así fue pasando el días, aunque con ramos más tranquilos y que si lograba entender._

_Ya siendo las una de la tarde las clases por fin se daba por terminadas._

_Chicas ¿Qué vamos a comer? –Susu, aunque esta era muy delgada, comía demasiado, algunas veces me daba un poco de envidia ya que no engordaba, la realidad era sorprendente ya que no con Kagome no entendíamos donde echaba tanta comida, si algunas veces competía con Inuyasha, y este sí que era glotón._

_La verdad yo solo comería una pequeña porción de papa o un helado –dije._

_Sí, yo quiero un helado – me apoyo Kagome._

_Y al final todos nos decidimos por helados, tuvimos que hacer una cola inmensa ya que en esa heladería vendían variedades de sabores. Cada uno pidió sabores diferentes para así probarlos entre nosotros._

_Después de conversar un buen rato con mis amigos acerca de las pruebas que se venían, tomando mi delicioso helado el cual ya estaba hasta la mitad, mi celular empezó a vibrar, lo saque de mi bolsillo sin mirar de quien se trataba constaste._

_¡Halo! – dije, mientras era observa por mis amigos._

_¿Dónde estás? – esa voz, no lo podía creer._

_En el centro comercial que está cerca de mi universidad._

_Nos vemos en media hora fuera de este– no me dejo ni siquiera darle una respuesta, ya que este ya había cortado._

_Mis amigos me quedaron viendo como una cara interrogativa, pero no preguntaron nada, ya que a mi cara era peor por lo confundida que estaba._

_Faltaba tan solo quince minutos para la hora indicada, pero aún seguía muy confundida unos minutos antes le había contado a mis amigas lo que me había pasado por teléfono._

–_Sakuno, será mejor que vayamos al baño para que te puedas arreglar antes de tu cita– me decía Susu._

_Ya te dije que no es una cita– le dije avergonzada._

_Si, si lo que digas– fueron las palabras de Kagome._

_Cuando estuvimos allá las chicas me maquillaron n poco y me soltaron mi cabellera rojiza, después de ayudarme arreglarme nos despedimos y ellas me desearon buena suerte._

_Me dirigí hacia la entrada y me sorprendió verlo ahí, se veía tan guapo con esa camisa azul, hacía que se resaltaran más sus hermosos ojos._

_Llegas tarde– me dijo._

_Solo son dos minutos– el no dijo nada, y se dio media vuelta entrando hacia el centro comercial._

– _¿Qué quieres comer? – me dijo el ambarino._

–_Eh– mi cara era completamente de duda._

_Supongo que no has almorzado._

_Etto…. Solo me comí un helado con mis amigas._

_Eso quiere decir que no tienes hambre – volvió a decirme esta vez mirando y alzando una ceja._

_Bueno… la verdad solo un poco._

_Si es así, ¿Qué quieres comer?_

_Unas papas y un jugo estaría bien._

_Ok, voy por ello, mientras tu busca una mesa– me dijo, para después dirigirse a una de los locales que se encontraban ahí._

_Luego de un rato lo vi con las bandeja de comida, y me entrego lo que había pedido, mientras que él se compró uno de esos combos bastantes suculentos._

_Mientras comíamos no hablamos de nada, era un silencio bastante incomodo, pero tampoco hice algo para romperlo, pasaron los minutos y nada cambiaba, pasaron otros minutos más, y nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos terminado de almorzar._

–_Vamos– me dijo el chico de ojos gatunos, mientras se paraba con la bandeja, yo tan solo lo seguí, ya que, no tenía ni idea que es lo que planeaba._


End file.
